Forum:Personal images
Just wondering, do we allow personal images to be hosted here? Because as I was going through all the images, I saw some personal pictures (of the characters in RS2) hosted here and linking back to his or her user page. I didn't delete any of them, but I was wondering if I should have. -- 14:38, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't think you need to because people use those for their profile pic. Droung 17:54, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :No, I mean they're images for someone's signature or to show a picture of their character on RS2. I don't think profile pics are stored on the wiki, but I could be wrong. -- 18:07, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Comment - On another wiki, there was this rule, "Any registered user on the wiki is allowed to upload a maximum of two personal images onto the wiki. These images must be named after the user who uploaded them and must be screenshots of War of Legends. For example Muzzy341.png and Muzzy342.gif. If you need more images please upload your images to photobucket or imageshack. The uploaded personal images may only be used on your own user page. To request for one or both of the images to be deleted, a request may be made by adding the template." Maybe this may be a solution. 18:37, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Support - I'm fine with that. It seems like a good idea.-- 18:54, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Notice of Intent - Does anyone oppose? Otherwise I'll just go ahead and implement this. -- 01:57, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :No one has anything to say? This would be a policy by the way. Does no one posting anything mean consensus? It's been well over a month already. 01:22, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Support - This sounds good to me, and since we haven't had any objections I think it would be ok to pass this. Tollerach (talk) 01:17, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Well I made a rough draft of the Image Policy in my sandbox, personal images included. If no one responds on this in a while, I guess it would be okay to implement it. 15:52, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :I just enacted it over here, but I won't start enforcing it until tomorrow, so people are able to post their opinions. If there are any objections, now is the time. 22:19, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Oppose - Users can easily have their images hosted on another site like photobucket for free; if everyone were to have personal pictures, it would clutter up the images meant for bettering the wiki. This may in turn cause people looking for an image to place in an article to be unable to find one, and therefore have to upload even more un-needed pictures. In my opinion, the potential problems this holds far outweighs the five-some minutes needed to upload it onto another site dedicated to images. Sir Punchula 00:54, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Closed - Sorry, Sir Punchula, I should have stated this before. This thread closed earlier today, the new policy is at RSC:IP. But I want to clear up one misconception, the images are not to be used for articles, they are for userpages or signatures and such.-- 02:16, June 19, 2010 (UTC)